First Christmas
by Elysium-Rose-Petals
Summary: "Eh! You've never heard of Christmas before!" Witness Gaara's first Christmas. This is a one-shot, fluffy-ish little romance between Gaara and Hinata. R&R and no flames. Constructive criticism is welcomed.


Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters.

* * *

First Christmas

A red head stood, leaning against the pale walls. He sighed and a raven haired girl looked up.

"I'm b-boring you aren't I?" she said to him.

"Not at all," he replied in his usual emotionless voice. "Just what are these things, anyway?" he asked pointing to the ornaments.

"Ornaments. You hang them on a Christmas tree." He raised a nonexistent eyebrow.

"Christmas?" he questioned.

"Eh! You've never heard of Christmas before?!" He shook his head, confirming her fears. "How have you never heard of Christmas before? Don't you celebrate it in Suna?" He shook his head once again. She gasped.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to a box of holly branches and garlands. "Oh, well, just help me anyway then." She showed him how to hang the garlands and the holly. She began working on the tree.

When they were done, he still wondered something. "What's Christmas?"

"Oh yeah! I didn't tell you. Christmas is an American tradition. They decorate and give each other presents." She stepped onto a stool and began hanging mistletoe.

He walked next to her and his sand slipped around her ankles to make sure she didn't fall. When she was finished, she tried to move, but his sand stopped her. "I'm done, you know."

"Huh? Oh." His sand released its grip as he helped her down. She pinched him.

"What?" he said, rather annoyed. she shrugged.

"You were dozing off again."

"Does that call for pinching?"

"Yes."

He sighed. "Now anyway, what's that plant called?" he asked pointing to the mistletoe hanging above them. All of a sudden, Hinata realized they were right under it. She blushed a deep red.

"What?" he asked, concerned. She shook her head vigorously.

"That's mistletoe. If you stand underneath it with a person of the opposite sex, y-you're supposed to k-k-kiss them." She finished the sentence, fiddling with her fingers. His eyes widened.

He grabbed her forearms and bent down hesitantly. He slowly brushed her lips with his own. She blushed furiously, and his cheeks were colored with a slight pink. They broke off quickly. He turned away, trying to hide the blush. Too late.

"Y-you're blushing," she accused.

"You are too." She blushed even redder. She was about to answer when he grabbed her once again for another kiss. This one was longer and more passionate. He relished her taste while his tongue scavenged her mouth. They broke apart once again.

"Why'd you stop?" Hinata said. She pouted. He stood there baffled. She… wanted to kiss him, _him_, Gaara of the Sand, of all people?

"Why do you want to kiss me?" he asked her. She stared at him, her eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Why wouldn't I want to kiss you? I-I, oh Kami! I l-love you," she mumbled into her sleeve. He stayed silent. She thought he actually didn't hear her, but he sure did, loud and clear.

Before she could even breathe, he pulled her into his chest, running his hands through her hair. "I love you too," he whispered. He kissed her yet again. This time she was ready, and responded full force. She ran her fingers through his red locks, and his hands came to rest on her tiny waist.

Their tongues moved in synchrony. He pulled away and rested his chin on the top of her head. "Hinata…" he purred out. "I love you. My only question is, why do you love me? Aren't you afraid of me, after all I've done?"

She shook her head, and pulled away, looking up into his aqua colored eyes. "I would never be afraid of you. You may have done things in the past, but the past is the past. You're a better person now, and I know you'd never hurt me. I feel completely protected around you."

He smiled a genuine smile, and she smiled back her best care-free smile. He knew only to love himself and trust himself, but that all changed after he met Hinata.

"I love you, Gaara." She sighed blissfully as he held onto her tiny frame in a tight embrace.

"I love you too, my Hina-hime." She gasped at the nickname. She was his Hinata, no, his princess? He looked down at her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm your princess?" she asked him. He nodded. She smiled softly. "And you're my Panda-kun." She giggled at the little nickname she came up with.

"I don't look like a panda," he argued. She gave one sharp nod.

"Yes you do, with those circles around your eyes." He sighed and gave up.

"Fine, but you'll always me my Hina-hime." She nodded in agreement.

"Love you, Panda-kun."

"Love you too, Hina-hime."

* * *

Hope you liked this little one-shot. Review please and no flames. I honestly think it sucks. DX


End file.
